Shadows cast upon happiness
by The Ice Within
Summary: Everything snapped. Something exploded inside him. He couldn't take it any more. It was all because of them, yet they still blame him for not joining.


**Shadows Cast Upon Happiness**

**By the Ice Within**

**AN- this is just a little one shot that I had from my plot bunnies yesterday night. I wish you wouldn't compare me with her- she's so perfect, perfect grades, perfect sister, perfect student and daughter- it's painful enough to be friends with her and know that she's better than me. I wish you wouldn't compare me with her any longer; I don't need you to tell me all over again, because I know that she's better. But I'm your daughter, why do you love my friend much more? **

**The words that are underlined was how I felt yesterday night, when she once again mentioned the friend I wish she would never mention again, at least not like that, like she was her daughter instead…**

**Thank you Shadowgin for giving me this idea of writing a story and underlining the words that I feel… **

"You know you'll have to join the game sooner or later." Percy reasoned with Nico. "It's a game that every cabin would have to participate in."

Nico was starting to get annoyed, but he knew he was right. _Capture the Flag_. What kind of game is that, anyways? Is there really a need for every single camper over here to stand around him and try and convince him to join? Is it really that important?

Nico took a deep breath. He wasn't going to get annoyed. It wasn't their fault, after all. He'll show them that he really didn't want to join. He'll just try to convince them that it wasn't a game that he was suitable for. It wasn't for him.

Percy, of all people should understand. He should understand that after _her _death, he's been more attached to the shadows, hidden in the dark. Nico no longer blamed him, but it still hurt to think about it…

Percy sighed in defeat, "Never mind, just join next time," He said, as he did every single time. Percy was starting to give up; he tried again and again, for the past few games, but to no avail- Nico would never join. But Percy knew it wasn't Nico's fault. He knew the reason all too well. It wouldn't be fair if he started shouting and losing patience with him- he's not that mean.

As the campers turned around to prepare for the game, a Hermes cabin boy muttered loud enough for the people around him to hear, "If it was Bianca, she would have joined. I don't see what's the big deal. We lost so many siblings already. Its not like he's the first one."

Nico heard too. Something snapped inside him. The sadness, loneliness, and anger inside him suddenly exploded. His version was blurry; all he could see was the crimson red that was everywhere. His mind became foggy; he tried to take a deep breath, but to no avail. His face became red, and he burst it all out, "Look, she's dead. _Dead. _She's dead because she was a demigod. She's dead because she had to go on that darn quest. She's dead because _someone_ couldn't take good care of her." Nico turned towards Percy and jabbed his finger close to his chest.

Nico turned back and stomped into the woods, leaving the campers gaping after him as he shadow traveled at the edge of the forest. Percy saw as the last of the shadows swirled after Nico, and all the excitement for the next Capture the Flag game disappeared, as if the shadow cast upon them stole away all the happiness. _No wonder Nico's never happy, _Percy mused silently. "Let's go." Percy commanded softly.

As the campers turned around and left, the clearing was more eerie than ever. There were no shadows, no shadows to eat away the happiness. But there won't be any shadows to let you sit under and ponder over your problems; there would be no shades, nothing. Shadow was cast upon happiness, eating away everything. Now, despite the blazing sun that's shining above the Camp, there's no longer the calm feeling that you should've felt.

Because the Son of Hades, Master of the Shadows, took away all the shadows with him- along with all the happiness…

**AN- I don't know if Hades really is the Master of Shadows or not, but you get what I mean, right? Tell me what you think. Give me comments, flames, or reviews- I don't care. Thanks!**


End file.
